Teachers Log
by miss-tyla
Summary: Children must go to a school before Hogwarts right? James Potter and co. at primary school.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter, Sirius Black or Severus Snape. They belong to J.K Rowling. Everyone else is the product of my over-active imagination.  
  
Monday 9th August  
  
First day with new class. Keep an eye on Sirius Black, as is sweetest and most innocent looking child. More often than not children who look sweet and innocent are not by any means so. Also watch out for Michaela Jostler. Appears to have hyperactive tendencies. Hyperactive 5 year olds are hardly ever fun.  
  
Tuesday 10th August  
  
James Potter turned up today. Never turned up yesterday as had only just come back from holidays. Also sweet and innocent looking. Worryingly James has developed a friendship with Sirius Black. This year may be more interesting than I would like.  
  
Also remember not to let Michaela Jostler play in the "kitchen" at the same time as Severus Snape. She has acquired an unhealthy dislike for the poor boy. This was proved when Severus came to me complaining of a sore hand. Only later did I learn from another girl (Sarah Church) that this was because Michaela had been repeatedly slamming it in the oven door.  
  
Wednesday 11th August  
  
Had to keep James Potter and Sirius Black in at playtime and at lunch. They took it into there heads that the class hamster was unfairly locked up and needed more freedom. I spent 2 hours trying to catch the thing while Miss Canning watched the class. Fortunately Sirius and James caused no problems for Miss Canning or I would have had to contact their parents.  
  
Note: Remember paint and apron for tomorrow.  
  
Thursday 12th August  
  
Painting did not go as well as I had hoped. Children were asked to paint something they liked. This may have been too general a brief. Michaela painted the entire piece of paper pink, as that was her favourite colour, not what I had hoped for. Sirius Black painted most of James Potters arm blue, when asked why he said "but you told me to paint something I liked Miss Anderson and I like James. He's my friend." Refrained from punishing him too harshly as although he is not stupid and he did on purpose he still had a point. Must remember to give more specific instructions.  
  
On a good note Daniel Masters painted a very good picture of his dog Sherbet. Must remember to put it up on the "exceptional work" wall.  
  
Friday 13th August  
  
Remember to exclude Sirius Black from Singing Practise next Friday. He decided to make up his own lyrics The Bear Went Over the Mountain. I couldn't quite make them out but the way James Potter and Matthew Knight were laughing they were by no means polite. Also must remember to keep those three apart at Assembly on Monday.  
  
Remember to put down the fact that Sarah Church grazed her knee at break in the Incident Book.  
  
*** Well I hoped you liked it. If you did please review. 


	2. Week 2

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter, Sirius Black or Severus Snape. They belong to J.K Rowling. Everyone else is the product of my over-active imagination.  
  
Monday 16th August  
  
Class had their first assembly today. Thankfully everyone behaved themselves. Karen McManus asked me what I thought about a reading tutor scheme between her pupils (Class 4) and mine. It does sound like good idea. I'll have to think about it  
  
Today we started number work. Sirius Black earned himself a star for his (newly introduced) star chart, as did Sarah. His behaviour this week has also noticeably improved. I hope it lasts.  
  
Note: Ask Jackie to type up permission forms for Teddy Bear's Picnic next Monday.  
  
Tuesday 17th August  
  
James and Michaela were kept in at lunch today. The two got into an argument over the coloured pencils. This resulted in a horrible mess when they knocked over the Arts and Craft trolley.  
  
Sirius earned another star in number work today. He's doing very well. Owen Tysdale also earned a star.  
  
Handed out permission forms. Expected back by Thursday.  
  
Wednesday 18th August  
  
Started English today. Used the alphabet flashcards. Sarah Church did very well. Had to send Matthew Knight to the back of the room because he kept pulling Michaela's hair.  
  
I was told Sirius Black and James Potter didn't eat their lunch. They used their mashed potatoes to build a tower instead. I talked to them about it and they said they wouldn't do it again. Somehow I doubt it.  
  
Thursday 19th August  
  
Collected in most people's permission forms for Teddy Bear's Picnic. Jennifer Lee, Katherine Marsh and Owen Tysdale need to bring theirs in tomorrow.  
  
Art again today. Half the class made plasticine models of their favourite animals. The other half of the class used paint. We're putting up a display. Matthews model of a giraffe was very good. The only problem was when Sirius splattered Severus Snape's painting of a lizard with blue paint. He insisted it was an accident. I can't prove otherwise but somehow I think not. Michaela found this all very funny and splattered her painting of a cat yellow.  
  
Apart from the Art episode today went very well. Sirius and James caused no problems at lunch and there were no hair-pulling incidents at storytime.  
  
Friday 20th August  
  
Jennifer Lee and Katherine Marsh handed in their forms today. Owen Tysdale forgot to get his signed. I'll have to contact his parents over the weekend to get permission.  
  
Excluded Sirius from Singing today. Sent him through to Class 2. Luckily he caused no problems for Miss Canning. James Potter refused to sing, "If you're happy and you know it". He said this was because the actions were silly. For some reason I think he just wanted to cause me problems.  
  
Daniel Masters fell over at Lunchtime and grazed his knee. This needs to be put in the incident book. Michaela Jostler hit Severus Snape with the end of a skipping rope. Lauren Jones was on playground duty and said it looked like an accident. This also needs to be put in the incident book.  
  
***  
  
Another chapter done. I'm so proud of me. And now I should thank the people who reviewed.  
  
Amandinka: Glad you liked it.  
  
Socks The Leader: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Nikkifier: Thanks Nikki-kait. I know you loathe all things Harry Snotter and you reviewed anyway.  
  
passionwriter4life: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.  
  
Examun: I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too. 


	3. Week 3

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter, Sirius Black or Severus Snape. They belong to J.K Rowling. Everyone else is the product of my over-active imagination.  
  
***  
  
Monday 23rd August  
  
Teddy Bears Picnic today. Got permission from Owen's parents so all the class attended.  
  
Daniel Masters knocked Michaela off of a swing by mistake because he pushed her too hard. Michaela found this very funny and didn't seem to have hurt herself. In fact she wanted to do it again. This idea was quickly discouraged.  
  
Severus Snape lost his bear but it was later found in the tunnel that lead from the climbing frame to the slide although Severus had not been near either. I have my own idea of how it got there, but it's not fair to make accusations without any proof.  
  
Sirius brought a soft toy shaped like a tomato instead of bear. He went on to throw this at various people and it had to be confiscated.  
  
Katherine Marsh forgot to bring a packed lunch. Luckily I'd brought extra packed lunches from the cafeteria just in case.  
  
Apart from the above today went very well.  
  
Tuesday 24th August  
  
Must remember Michaela Jostler has the dentist tomorrow morning and won't be in school. Ian Lake won't be in tomorrow either he also has a dentists appointment.  
  
Sang counting songs this morning. Everyone did very well.  
  
James Potter fell over at playtime and bumped his head. I would have taken him to see the school nurse but she wasn't in today. Luckily he seemed fine but both Sirius Black and Matthew Knight seemed rather worried. It was very sweet to see such annoying children acting so considerate.  
  
This afternoon some children from Class 2 came to show us the artwork they've been working on. Collages entitled "All About Me". My class seemed very interested and Sarah Church asked if we could make some. I said I'd think about it.  
  
Wednesday 25th August  
  
Today we used the alphabet flashcards again. This time I taped the cards to the board and the children had to come up and point to the letter that I asked them to. Daniel got a little confused between M and N but we got that sorted out.  
  
James Potter refused to eat his carrots at lunch because apparently they weren't as good as his mothers. Personally I think he has a point, food at this school is terrible, but he had to be told off because if James didn't have to eat his carrots then the rest of the children would assume they didn't have to either. According to the dinner ladies that would be a disaster.  
  
Michaela returned from the dentist at lunch and ruined the relative quiet of the morning by tripping Severus up as the class came back into the classroom. It wouldn't have been quite so bad if she hadn't tripped him near the book corner. It took ages picking up the books up by hand. Wands aren't allowed in the classroom. Ordinarily I think this is a good rule, can you imagine what happen if one of the children got their hands on a wand? But today the rule had its disadvantages.  
  
Note: Michaela assured me tripping Severus had been an accident. Must keep an eye on her in future, the oven door incident has not been forgotten.  
  
Thursday 26th August  
  
Art today. This time we used coloured pencils to draw our Teddy Bears Picnic. Art today was very quiet. This is probably because we didn't use paint this time.  
  
Remember to put Katherine's work on the wall.  
  
Daniel Masters and Matthew Knight had an argument in the playground over a ball that resulted in both boys being sent to face the wall. Other than that today was good.  
  
Friday 27th August  
  
Nobody caused trouble in singing today. I think this was because I decided where everyone was to sit. For example James Potter, Matthew Knight and Sirius Black were sitting as far away from each other as possible.  
  
Sirius and James both got a star from Miss Jones at playtime for very good behaviour. This was a pleasant surprise.  
  
Severus squirted juice on Michaela at lunch, "accidentally". For one I don't blame him, Michaela has "accidentally" hit him many times. Despite this I think it would be a good idea to keep the two apart as much as possible.  
  
Sarah Church, Jennifer Lee and Owen Tysdale all got a sticker for good work from Mrs Dawson he took a group to her room for some number practice.  
  
Sent out notes to remind parents P.E starts on Wednesday.  
  
*** Another chapter. Go me! Anyway I hope you like and I hope you review. And the reviews I got for chapter 2? I thank everyone very much they made me very happy. 


End file.
